


actions speak louder

by wolfro (grootbeer)



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, lesson 553, man im fucked up
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/wolfro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobume, Gintoki, dan obrolan tiba-tiba yang melibatkan Takasugi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	actions speak louder

**Author's Note:**

> gintama belongs to sorachi
> 
> standard warnings applied

“Kau suka padanya.”

Itu tiga kata pertama yang diucapkan seorang Imai Nobume setelah Katsura, Kagura, Shinpachi, dan cewek setengah telanjang tukang tembak—siapa namanya? Chinp—oh, Matako—pergi entah ke mana meninggalkan dirinya dan Gintoki di sini. Berdua.

Gintoki mengerutkan kening, memang benar-benar tak paham maksud gadis bersurai biru itu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok, melipat tangan di depan dada, dan menatap gadis _do-s_ itu intensif

"Maksudmu, huh?”

“Kau suka padanya,” Nobume mengulang pernyataannya, sebelum menambahi, “Salah satu murid Shouyou, Takasugi Shinsuke.”

Oh, itu lucu.

Gintoki yang tidak percaya sebuah nama yang paling malas ia dengar keluar dari mulut perempuan beriris merah itu hanya terkekeh pahit.

“Kami bertengkar macam orang sinting kemarin, bahkan si bodoh itu nyaris membunuhku, dan kautahu karena dia, aku harus berjalan dengan tongkat selama sebulan. Kau masih bilang kalau aku suka si tengik itu? Heh, yang benar saja.” Lelaki berambut perak itu menyeringai saking gelinya membayangkan kalau ia benar-benar menyukai Takasugi Shinsuke yang kini terbaring koma. “Kalau kau menyuruhku mengurutkan daftar nama orang yang kubenci, oke, si sialan itu bakal ada di urutan pertama. Cih, memang seharusnya aku membunuhnya kemarin,”

Nobume tidak langsung merespon gerutuan Gintoki. Kedua iris _ruby_ nya malah menerawang langit Akiba yang terik. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, Nobume kembali menoleh ke arah Gintoki, masih dengan ekspresi datar yang membuat Gintoki sulit menebak apa yang akan dikatakan gadis pecandu donat ini.

“Kalau memang kau harus membunuhnya, kenapa kau membiarkannya hidup?” Gintoki hampir tersedak _saliva_ nya sendiri setelah mendengar pertanyaan Nobume. “Aku tahu kalau kau menyukainya. Kau peduli padanya.”

Gintoki mengembuskan napas berat, menggerlingkan kedua bola matanya, berusaha meredam emosi. Urat di kepalanya berdenyut keras. Gadis ini ... sampai kapan ia bakal menebak perasaanya?

“Jangan bercanda.”

“Aku tidak.”

Gintoki kembali menghela napas, mengerutkan keningnya—karena ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis yang biasanya hanya tahu cara memotong orang ini. “Bagaimana kau bisa berpendapat kalau aku menyukai— _nya_?”

Nobume tersenyum sangat tipis—bahkan hampir tak terlihat. “Kau hanya omong besar tentang ingin menghabisinya. Pada nyatanya, kau yang melindunginya. Kau yang menyelamatkannya. Dan kau yang paling tidak bisa membiarkan ia mati.”

Gintoki berdecak, masih dengan posisinya yang bersandaran di tembok. “Ha! Menyelamatkan musuh sendiri! Kautahu, aku hanya memenuhi janjiku pada Shouyou untuk melindungi murid-muridnya.”

“Katsura dan aku juga murid Shouyou, lalu kenapa hanya dia yang kau pikirkan?”

“Karena—“

“Karena kau hanya peduli pada lelaki itu. Takasugi.”

Final. Skakmat. Gintoki sekarang bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau gadis itu tersenyum.

“Itu terserahmu kalau kau mau menolak pendapatku. Tetapi matamu tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong. Aku hanya menikmati mereka membongkar isi kepalamu,”

Gintoki masih terdiam, masih merenungkan kata-kata gadis nonekspresi ini. Dan kemudian Gintoki menatap Nobume. “Apa memang ... benar kalau mataku tidak berbohong?”

“Bukan hanya matamu saja, kalau boleh jujur. Tapi tindakanmu juga.” Nobume mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gintoki.

“Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, huh?”

“Aku hanya tahu—tahu kalau kau menyukainya dan kau bakal terus mengorbankan nyawamu untuknya.” kata Nobume akhirnya, sebelum ia melangkahkan kaki menjauhi lelaki berambut perak di belakangnya.

 

 

 

_“Because actions speak louder than word means what you do is more significant than what you say.”_


End file.
